


this time I'm not leaving without you

by emms14



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, bartender!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emms14/pseuds/emms14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been to this bar before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time I'm not leaving without you

Arthur has been to this bar before. He knows it well. He knows it’s dark wood countertops and it’s dim lighting and the way it always plays the worst music. He knows that even with bad music and sticky floors, it will always be his favorite bar.

 

The first time Arthur had even been in Nebraska, he’d been exhausted, young and still reeling from his most recent job. He was quick and smart but so _young_. He’d never been to Nebraska before and wasn’t quite sure why he was even there now. What’s in Nebraska other than corn?

 

The first time Arthur had even been to this bar, he’d sat on the cleanest bar stool he could find before promptly ordering the strongest alcohol he could think of. He straightened up, trying to look his age for once instead of a teenager playing dress-up in a suit.

 

The bartender had raised his eyebrow and made a comment about Arthur’s age but Arthur was too caught up staring at the man’s mouth to notice. The bartender made his drink despite doubts about Arthur’s age and proceeded to supply him with frequent drinks and excessive amounts of flirting for the rest of the night. Arthur later discovered that the bartender’s name was Eames, and that he was just as gorgeous with clothes off as he was with them on.

 

Arthur and Eames had messy and ridiculous sex was the first time Arthur ever visited the bar. They were both younger and life was a little easier. Since the first time Arthur ever met Eames, he’s been back to the bar nineteen times in the last six years. They’ve had sex every time. Usually multiple times until Arthur forgot to breathe and Eames insisted that it just wasn’t physically possible to continue.

 

On his third visit, Arthur found out that in addition to being the bartender, Eames is also the owner of the bar. He owns a small flat about it and has been in Nebraska for ten years.

 

On Arthur’s nineteenth visit, Eames asked him to stay.

 

Arthur had left the state before Eames woke up.

 

He hasn’t seen Eames in seven months and he doesn’t like to think about what it means that he left.

 

But he’s sitting at the bar now, waiting to catch Eames’ attention and it’s rather embarrassing how unsure he’s feeling. While Eames serves a woman on the other side of the bar, Arthur takes the opportunity to search for any changes in the man since Arthur last saw him.

 

Eames seems to have gained another tattoo and Arthur wishes he could see it up close. Could trace the new lines with his tongue. Eames looks a little bulkier and older than before and Arthur can’t help but think it’s _delicious_.

 

And then Eames is in front of him, eyebrows raised but not looking at all amused.

 

“Can I help you?” His tone is harsh and _fuck_ , he’s pissed.

 

“Look Eames, I think we need to talk…” Arthur has never been a great talker. He’s a pointman for god’s sake, he doesn’t sit around having sappy conversations.

 

“I’m sorry sir, this is bar. If you’re looking for someone to talk to, I suggest you look elsewhere. Now if you’re interested in something to drink…”Eames is staring Arthur in the eye and _fuckfuckfuck_ , he really is angry.

 

This just makes Arthur angry in turn, “what the hell, Eames?”

 

And then Eames has a firm hand on Arthur’s wrist and is dragging him into the men’s room.

 

“What are you doing here, Arthur?” Eames spits out his name like it’s a rather disgusting term.

 

Arthur is furious now, he comes to see Eames and talk some things out and _this_ is what he gets? He can’t decide if he should punch Eames or kiss him.

 

Instead, Arthur ends up doing a combination of the two. He slams Eames up against a dirty stall and shoves him tongue in the other man’s mouth. Eames seems just as angry and bites at Arthur’s tongue hard enough to hurt.

 

Then Eames has spun them around so Arthur is against the stall and Arthur doesn’t know why he ever thought he was any match for Eames’ mass. But Arthur pushes against him anyway relentlessly. He can feel how hard Eames is against his hip and Arthur digs his nails into Eames’ ass.

 

Eames slams him back against the stall door and it breaks their mouths apart.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with out? You think you can just show up here after disappearing? What the hell were you expecting?” Eames is growling and panting against his neck and Arthur feels himself get harder.

 

And then Eames leaves a sharp bite on his neck and Arthur can’t remember what he was going to say.

 

Instead he say, “fuck you,” and unbuttons Eames jeans. Eames is fumbling with all the buttons on Arthur’s suit and it makes him angry.

 

He shoves Eames to work on the buttons but Eames shoves him back and the door makes his back sting a little.

 

“Fucking asshole.”

 

Eventually the two of them figure out the buttons and both their cocks are pressed together in Eames’ large hand. There’s groaning and biting and mouths _everywhere_ and Arthur feels better when he’s slumped between Eames and the door with his hand still twisted in Eames’ hair and both of their cocks limp and damp.

 

Eames leans up from where he’s been resting his head on the stall door to nip at Arthur’s lip and it’s tender now. It seems like they’re both tired of fighting.

 

When Eames finally speaks, he actually does sound tired, “Seriously darling, what are you doing here?”

 

Arthur almost winces hearing that; it’s been a while since Eames has last called him darling and he’s always loved the way Eames’ accent makes it sound more like ‘ _dahling_ ’.

 

“Have you ever been to London?” Arthur hopes he sounds more confident than he is and _what the fuck_? He can assemble his favorite assault rifle embarrassingly quick but he’s nervous about taking a bartender to London?

 

“Have I ever been to London?” Eames looks bewildered and Arthur can’t blame him.

 

“Arthur…”Eames looks like he’s puzzling over something and Arthur wants to kiss him.

 

So he does. And it’s slow and wet and so different from before. But then Eames is pushing Arthur away and shaking his head a little.

 

“No, no, don’t distract me. Are you asking me to go to London with you, darling?”  Eames looks a little surprised at his own words and Arthur tries to smirk like his plan was to surprise Eames all along.

 

“So you disappear for months, show up suddenly, have angry sex with me in the bathroom of my bar, and then you expect me to go to London with you?” but Eames is smiling and it’s beautiful.

 

So Arthur nods and he’s sure he looks cocky as hell, “pretty much.”

 

“When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO idea what the hell this is. I don’t write sex, much less angry sex. I really have absolutely no idea what this is. I was supposed to be writing more of take your time… and this came out instead. Hopefully now that it’s out of my system I can get back on track…


End file.
